


The Dragon Pendant (Rewrite/Revised)

by DanteTheDragon



Series: The Dragon Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Possible Character Death, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteTheDragon/pseuds/DanteTheDragon
Summary: What happens when a teen who's being picked on for his dragon obsession finds a mysterious necklace in a cave? Will it improve his life, or ruin it?





	The Dragon Pendant (Rewrite/Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story. Well, more of a reimagining of my first story. I only ever uploaded four chapters to DeviantArt about four years ago before I got stuck with where to take the story. I recently decided to get back into writing and figured as my first story ever, it deserved a rewrite. It ended up turning into an almost completely different story; one that will span at least two different 'books.' I don't have a title or outline for book two yet, but I didn't want this to go on for too long and overstay its welcome, hence it being split up. I'll go ahead and leave a warning here that while it might not seem like it now, it will get a little dark later. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I don't want to beg for it, but constructive criticism is welcome. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out. Google docs like to miss things and I don't catch everything. Anyways, enjoy :)
> 
> This story is also being uploaded to DeviantArt. If you enjoy the story showing support over there will be appreciated as well. https://www.deviantart.com/thewolfguy6838/art/The-Dragon-Pendant-Rewrite-Revised-Ch-1-Changes-792855537

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An artifact is found, and change is destined to happen.

The day started out as any other. I got up and got ready for school, sat through my classes (it was the tail end of my senior year so we weren’t really doing anything but were still required to show up), and got home. Usually I would read or play video games but I felt like taking a walk through the woods by my house. I told my parents were I was going and packed a small snack, a water bottle and a granola bar, and put it in a small backpack before heading out. 

I don't usually take walks but today was actually kind of stressful at school and I needed some fresh air as well as some time to clear my head. Not only did we have out last big test, one that almost decided if we would graduate or not, but somebody I trusted had apparently leaked that I had a dragon obsession, not that I tried to hide it. I’d talk about them fairly often with my friends and drew them a lot in art class. The part the got people to start making fun of me for it was that I would often wonder what it would be like to be one. Since it wasn’t a ‘normal’ thing to think about, I got laughed at by mostly everyone or ignored. Somebody even went so far as to spray paint the words ‘lizard fucker’ on my locker. All of this was only the day it got out.

I was glad it was friday and I’d have the weekend to brace myself for the following monday. I only had a few more weeks until graduation so I wasn’t going to just quit now ever some words. I was so lost in thought, I didn’t realize how far I had walked. I had never been this deep into the forest before. I found a fallen tree and sat down on it while I took out my granola bar and started eating it. After finishing I sat there listening to the birds chirp. I thought I could hear water so I got up and walked in the direction I thought I heard it from, to my left slightly and deeper in the woods.  
I pushed aside some branches and entered a clearing. In the clearing there was a small waterfall leading into a stream that continued to the right of where I entered the clearing. I set my bag down and walked closer to the waterfall. Upon closer inspection, I found a cave behind the waterfall. Curious, I stripped down to just my shorts, leaving what I took off in my bag. I stepped through the cold water and shivered. I took out my phone, which has a waterproof case, and turned on my flashlight. My eyes widened a bit in surprise; it was larger than I initially had thought and had a slant leading it further down. I walked around exploring for a bit. I didn’t really find anything that interesting so I went deeper.

I eventually found a part of the wall that looked like it had been removed and put back into place. There was an almost door-shaped crack in the rock. I managed to get my fingers into the crack and pulled it. After a bit of struggling I felt it start to tip over. I hopped out of the way so I wouldn’t crush my toes. After the dust it knocked up cleared I peered into the newly revealed cavern. It was about the size of my room at home and had a pedestal too perfect to have been natural in the center of the back wall. Walking closer, I saw that there was a necklace on it. I picked it up and saw it was a dragon curled around an egg made of some kind of black gemstone with bits of red speckled through it.

I wondered why somebody would leave it here. It was a beautiful necklace and in really good condition for having been sitting in a cave for who knows how long. I slipped the leather cord around my neck figuring whoever left it didn’t want it so it wasn’t stealing. Spotting nothing else in the cave, I left to go home with my new necklace and a nice hang out spot for whenever my friends were over next, stopping to put on the clothes I took off.

I got home just in time for dinner. My dad had grilled burgers for us, one of my favorite foods. While we were eating, I told them about them about the cave and the necklace I found. They were surprised I managed to find a necklace of the quality it was in a cave. They didn’t have any ideas why it would’ve been there so we didn’t worry about it. After dinner I went to bed. I neglected to take the necklace off because of how tired I was.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of an intense itching sensation that wouldn’t go away on my chest. Still being half-asleep, I just scratched it and tried to go back to sleep. When my hand came into contact with the itching area, I froze. It felt thicker than normal. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. My chest had become an angry red and looked scabbed over. Thinking that I had just come into contact with some poison ivy or something like that, I put some anti-itching cream on it and bandaged it and went back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming at my door, then a thump as she fainted. Confused, I got up wondering why she would have screamed. I didn’t think she would be getting up soon so I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I walked in and saw my reflection, I realized why she screamed. Standing where I was in the reflection was some kind of human-dragon hybrid. Not quite believing my eyes, I reached up and felt my muzzle. Yep, this was either real, or an extremely vivid dream; and I highly doubted the latter. 

After calming myself down, I examined myself a little closer. My face had stretched out into a muzzle, grey scales covered my face apart from a marron ‘mask’ like a racoon would have. I had the beginnings of several horns coming from my head (three by each cheek and two more by the top and back of my head on each side). My hair had grown out into more of a mane and had turned to a darker crimson than my ‘mask.’ I had lighter red plates that were thicker than my other scales going down my chest all the way to the base of my new tail, which hadn’t fully grown out yet. It was still only a grey nub at the base of my spine. The grey scales covered the rest of my body apart from stripes of black on my arms, legs, and what was going to be my tail. I had nubs on my shoulder blades that I assume will become my wings. They were almost the same red as my ‘mask’ with some grey by the top parts. These weren’t covered with scales. They were a thick hide that would still provide a lot more protection that human skin would. I had small nubs going down my back, soon to be spines.

After admiring my new self in the mirror, I noticed that the gem on the necklace had changed to a milky white color, as well as gained a small crack, not unlike if it was really an egg hatching. My dad was at work and didn’t know what had happened so I called him. He knows that we would only ever call if it was an emergency. After he picked up I told him it was an emergency and that I couldn’t really explain it over the phone. He told me he would be there soon and not to worry then hung up.

As I heard him pull into the driveway I inhaled hoping he would still recognized me once I told him what happened. I wasn’t going to show myself before. I had moved my mom to her bed so she would be comfortable, surprised at how light she felt. When he opened the door I called out to him.

“Dad don’t come any further until I explain.” I told him.

“Why? What is it?” He responded in a worried tone.

“It’s kind of hard to explain with words so I’m just going to show you. Please don’t freak out.” I said before I stepped around the corner.

He was silent for what felt like hours before he said one simple word.

“How?” He questioned.

“I think I know but I’m not sure exactly how it happen. I woke up to mom screaming before she fainted in my doorway. I looked in the mirror and saw this,” I gestured to myself, “looking back at me. I think the necklace I found last night somehow did this.” I held up the necklace and pointed out the change in the gem.

He was silent again and sat down on the couch holding his head. He looked at me for a while before he spoke again.

“Have you had any mental changes?” He asked.

“Other than how to move my new body, none that I’ve noticed. Although I don’t think the changes are done. I have nubs where wings and a tail would be and my horns aren’t fully grown yet.” I answered.

“Well as long as you’re still you, I don’t care how you look; and I’m sure your mother will agree. You’ll always be our son.” He said before getting up and hugging me.

We heard a door open and my mom spoke while she walked into the living room having heard us in there but not what we were saying.

“I had the strangest dream that…” she began before opening her mouth to scream again.

Before she could my dad let go of me and rushed over to her to calm her. I sat on the couch to scare her less.

“It’s still Dante honey. That necklace somehow transformed him but I assure you he has only changed physically.” He said in a calming voice.

“Are- are you sure?” She asked almost hopefully yet still fearful.

“Yes I’m sure. Has he acted differently at all? If he was just some beast, would he have carried you back to bed instead of letting you stay on the floor or even killing you?” He answered.

She broke away from my dad and rushed me, pulling me into a hug with tears in her eyes.

“Is didn’t hurt did it?” She asked.

“I didn’t even know what had happened until I saw my reflection.” I answered truthfully. “These aren’t the last of the changes though. I still have wings, a tail, and horns to grow out. On the bright side, I should be able to fly when they grow.” I laughed a little.

My dad walked over and joined the hug. We stayed that way for a while before I had a thought.

“What am I going to do about school?”


End file.
